1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus and an information providing method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a commodity management system utilizing RF tag has been proposed. For example, in the patent literature 1, there is disclosed a book distribution system, in which the genuine/false decision of a point coupon of a book is carried out by comparing the information of RF tag built-in the point coupon in the book jacket with the information of issued RF tag registered in the server of the publisher. In this book distribution system, only in the case where the point coupon is determined to be genuine, the point coupon is made to be available as a note being equivalent to cash. Thereby, a convenience is provided to a normal purchaser, while sold books are prevented from being returned illegally.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-94858